Mobile electronic devices are frequently returned to their manufacturers due to catastrophic failures caused by drops. A common malady of dropped devices is a broken display or touch screen component. These glass failures are a significant expense on the mobile electronics industry, an expense that most consumers have or will experience at some point in time.
Consumers often resort to protective accessories for their mobile devices, including: so-called “ruggedized” cases, hard-sided shells and soft, impact-absorbing shells. Protective accessories generally suffice when it comes to shielding the glass of a device from impact.